


the phantoms have heartbeats

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec must find a way to communicate, Mindless Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Magnus Bane, Soft Malec, Tactile, huge fluffy mess, temporarily blind Alec Lightwood, temporarily mute Magnus Bane, the author is a cheeseball, they cuddle. that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a curse takes Magnus' voice and Alec's eyesight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was in a corner of my drafts. enjoy!

There are blinding overhead lights that burn, and a stong smell of disinfectant. Magnus srunches his nose, keeping his eyes open slightly. His mouth is dry, but stings with the faint tang of what may be blood. He considers conjuring some mouthwash-

"Magnus?"

Someone is standing over him- it's Isabelle, that whip coiled around her wrist, and a nasty bruise on her chin. Magnus realises that he's lying down. 

Isabelle waves her hand over his face slowly. "Can you see me?" 

Magnus nods, dazed. There is a horrid crick in his neck. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" 

 _Four_ , says Magnus, but nothing comes out. 

"Say that again?" 

 _Four!_ says Magnus impatiently. There is a still silence. His mouth is moving, but he cannot hear himself. 

Isabelle steps back. Magnus shoots into a sitting position, and places a hand over his own throat. He's on a hard, white mattress, one of the many in the room. Jace is sitting at the foot of one, comforting somebody who has their head in their hands-

 _Alexander!_ Magnus feels the scrape of his tongue against his teeth, but he is absolutely silent. He makes to get off, but Jace notices and gestures for him to stay. 

"I'll bring him over," says Jace. "He's- just hang on." 

Jace whispers to Alec, and tries prising his hands away from his face. Alec squeezes his eyes shut. Magnus can't swallow the lump in his throat as Jace guides him to his bedside. Alec slumps down next to Magnus' right leg, and releases his deadly clutch on Jace's forearm. 

 _Oh, Alexander._  Magnus moves to hold him, and Alec opens his eyes.

Magnus freezes. Alec is unharmed except for a few bruises, but his eyes- those dreamlike, hazel eyes that he could talk about all day- are _empty._ They'd been drained of colour, leaving nothing but two circular rims of the faintest brown in the sea of white, like coffee cup rings on their counter. One hand moves to his mouth, the other still frozen in reaching out.

"...Magnus?" Alec's head moves slightly, his fingers flicking around the sheets. The look on his face is so lost, Magnus' chest grows heavy. He places his own hand over Alec's and is scooped into a desperate hug. Magnus runs a hand down Alec's back to soothe the shaking, unsure if it's his or Alec's.

Alec pulls back and runs uncertain hands up Magnus' shoulders and neck, till they cup the sides of his face. "Are you okay? Jace said you'd passed out."

Magnus doesn't answer. He shakes his head. "No?" Alec asks. "Where are you hurt? Please say something. I can't see you-"

_I can't-_

 

"Alec," Isabelle places her hand on his shoulder. "I need to tell you-"

 _"Is he okay?"_ Alec's voice is trembling. "What's going on? _"_

Magnus grabs at Alec's arms, and leans as close as the space between them will allow. _I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine._

"I've contacted Catarina," says Isabelle quickly. "You were both struck by that demon, and we're convinced it's some magical affliction-"

Magnus nods, but brings his fingers up to Alec's eyes regardless. Waves of blue float over the glossy whites for a moment, and then vanish in a snap. He sighs. Alec blinks once as he presses their foreheads together.

-

"This is reversible of course," says Catarina. She turns to Magnus- "A little stronger than our typical magic, so I'll have to cure you both with potions. They'll take at least a day or so to brew." 

 _Read my lips,_ Magnus mouths. _I. Can. Make. That._

"What?" asks Jace cluelessly. 

Catarina rolls her eyes. "I think it'd be better if you rest. Your boyfriend too. You deserve an off-day after that horrible demon hunt."

"We go on horrible demon hunts _everyday_ ," says Alec, a little indignantly.

"No,"  Isabelle says firmly. She bends down so that they are at eye level. "An off-day won't hurt. You deserve one. Plus, you can't- well, _see._ You could get in _real_ danger if you continue to work."

"How am I supposed to enjoy my off-day if I can't see-"

"You're spending it with Magnus," says Jace.

"How am I supposed to enjoy spending it with Magnus if I can't see him?" Alec rants. "Have you seen how beautiful he is? I get _one_ off-day and I miss out on getting my precious eye candy-"

Magnus chuckles silently. "He's still here, you know!" says Isabelle.

"Oh?" says Alec, trying to sound more composed, but Magnus reaches over and hugs him still. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What time is it?" asks Alec, as Magnus and Jace lead him out of the infirmary. 

"Uh, two." says Jace.

"A.M.?" 

"Two in the _afternoon_." chuckles Jace. 

"Well, I'm sorry! Everything is _dark_!" Alec's eyes are nothing but brown rings on white, but Magnus is certain he has just rolled them. 

"So grouchy!" Jace tuts. "You really need that off-day, bro!"

"I hate you," Alec grumbles. "Promise that you'll call me if anything crops up?"

"Absolutely," says Jace, though he mouths a _not_ later at Magnus, who smirks. 

-

Alec still grips Magnus' arm like a lifeline even after they step through the portal, on a high edge. 

"Where are we?"

 _Home_ , says Magnus, before sighing. He takes Alec's hand and traces H O M E on the back.

Alec blinks. "What's that?"

H O M E. L O F T. 

"Oh," says Alec. He slips his free hand around Magnus' back and pulls him close. Magnus' eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles into Magnus' shoulder. "If I hadn't asked you to come today... I'm sorry."

Magnus recalls that hulk of a demon- it'd been at least half the size of the nearby buildings, and when its head brushed the telephone wires, it sent them swinging. It had been roaring, spitting red drops of sparks that burned holes into the roads nearby. He remembers his shields putting up a good fight, Alec expertly sending arrow after arrow into key spots. He'd taken just a step back, and the demon had turned, sending a volley of red straight into him. He mouth falls open, and the last thing he remembers is a crimson glare, and the hard crush of himself on the pavement-

Magnus hugs back, rubbing circle after circle there. He presses his mouth to Alec's neck, but doesn't say anything. His mind is bursting- _what was the last thing you saw? Was it me? No, was it that horrendous demon, those bloody sparks it spat out? I wish it was me. I'm glad you can't see me right now because I look a mess. I'm **sure** my eyeliner smudged when I passed out. It always runs into a dark kohl streak down the side. Is it just as dark for you in there, right now-_

Magnus looks up. Alec's hands are on either side of his face again, and presses a soft, slightly off-centre kiss to Magnus' forehead. Magnus closes his eyes and exhales. 

-

At some point- a few minutes for Magnus and probably an eternity for Alec in his pitch dark world - they'd fallen into bed, arms wrapped around each other still. Magnus waits to fall asleep, but is distracted by Alec. He's holding him, mouth slightly open and lips dry against Magnus' head. He blinks every now and then, and moves his hand like clockwork to a new spot on Magnus' back whenever Magnus shifts. The feeling of being held is almost giddying. 

"Are you asleep?" 

Magnus opens his eyes, not from sleep. One of his arms is folded between them, the other hanging over Alec's shoulder. 

"Uh, don't answer me if you're asleep," whispers Alec. "Wait, no, how _can_ you answer me if you're asleep? And you have no voice- ah, nevermind." 

Magnus chuckles. His hand moves to stroke Alec's cheek fondly. He relishes in Alec pulling him even closer.

"This really sucks, y'know," Alec grumbles into the crook of his neck. "I bet you look gorgeous right now."

 _Look who's talking_ , says Magnus. He closes his eyes again with a silent hum of contentment.

"I know you're right here, and please believe me, I've never been more thankful," Alec says between kisses to Magnus' neck. "But I still miss you. I miss your face. It's like nothing exists-"

 _Just one day,_ says Magnus. _We'll be back to normal-_ He moves Alec's head just the slightest, and breathes assurances into his lips. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever written)

"Can I tell you something?" Alec asks as he pulls away, head dropping back onto the pillow. Magnus tenses, but Alec's cupping his face, so he tries to relax. His hand closes around Alec's wrist for good measure.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad- well, I guess. When we were out fighting that demon... the last thing I saw was you."

Magnus blinks. He lets out a whoop of joy. _I knew it!_

"And it was _horrible_ ," Alec continues, his voice going higher. "I thought you'd died! I ran to you, but then the demon _spat_ at me or something, like an old man on the street."

Magnus shifts himself closer, rubbing circles into Alec's wrist.

"For a second I thought _I'd_ died, too. But then I woke up, opened my eyes- I couldn't see you or anything, and I just lost it. I kicked Jace while he was trying to wipe my face." Alec looks away for a moment. "Jace said you'd just passed out, thank the angel. Then he activated my healing rune, and when it didn't work we _both_ started freaking out."

Magnus thinks of Jace tracing the rune over and over again and Alec gripping the infirmary bedframe in darkness, twitching in discomfort. He drops his glamour at the thought of tears filming over Alec's sclera all because he'd thought he'd lost him. His fingers creep to link with Alec's, and he shifts himself to press their lips together again in comfort.

 _Darling,_ says Magnus, as their foreheads touch. Perhaps if he said it enough times, Alec would hear somehow. His free hand is right over a heartbeat that sings,  _Darling, darling, darling-_

"Uh," Alec mumbles, "I think I need the bathroom."

Magnus tries very hard not to laugh. _Mood killer._

"Sorry," Alec sits up cautiously, finding the edges of the mattress. "I'll be right back-"

Magnus rolls his eyes. He takes Alec's hand and pecks him quickly, once more. He chuckles when Alec turns and chases his lips, slightly off-direction. It occurs that their hands are their only connection, and that the rest of Magnus is simply air in Alec's blind darkness. He steps off the bed and guides Alec through the door, relishing in being a phantom lover. 

_

Catarina texts Magnus the time she'd be arriving at the Institute to administer their potions. It is too long a wait, yet far too short. They'd have to get back to work. Magnus sighs. Shadowhunters didn't often have off-days, especially not Alec. But he'd missed his full powers too- the hit had sapped his voice and some of his magic. It'd taken a second longer than usual to summon their dinner. 

"What time is it?" Alec asks, reaching to cover Magnus' hand.

Magnus checks his phone and traces _8_ onto Alec's knuckle.

"That early, huh?"

Magnus nods, sighing again. 

"Did you sigh?"

Magnus looks up at Alec's eyes. They're still brown rings on white.

"Um, you tensed up for a moment, and then you just let go," says Alec quickly. He raises their joined hands. "I can feel it."

Magnus chuckles. 

_

The next morning they are late. It is a scramble of arms, legs, Alec stubbing his toes and nearly brushing his teeth with Magnus' razor. Magnus manages to portal them both in one piece, but Alec trips as he steps out of the portal, bringing Magnus down with him. 

Across the hallway stands Jace, eating a croissant.

"Get a room, you two!" he guffaws, as Alec tries to ease them both up, apologizing profusely. 

Magnus shoots Jace a look of death. His croissant explodes.

"Okay, okay!" Jace puts up his hands in surrender. "Catarina's in the infirmary-"

_

"So, how was your day off?" Catarina asks, as she shakes the vial of potion. It fizzles to the exact hazel colour of Alec's eyes. 

Alec glances in Magnus' direction and grins. Catarina smiles.

"Alright. Magnus- yours needs a few more minutes to reach full potency-" she gestures to another vial, bubbling lightly in a retort stand -"I'll give Alec his first, okay?"

Magnus nods. Catarina takes Alec's hand and places the vial in his grip.

"Thank you," says Alec. "I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem. Now, you have to gulp it all down at once. It'll take a few moments to take effect, so don't be worried if you don't see anything right away."

Alec closes his eyes, and drinks. Magnus reaches to hold his free hand as he opens them slowly. Colour begins to flood from the brown rings, filling over white. Magnus' mouth opens slightly when brown darkens to form pupils, as if someone had dipped a painbrush in water. Alec blinks a few times, loosening his hand and reaching for Magnus' cheek- and there it is- hazel dreams of eyes, fully restored, looking back at him. 

"Hey," says Alec. He kisses Magnus just below his right eye, and then the left. His glamour falls.

Alec wets his lips as Magnus turns his face.

"Just... a moment longer."

Magnus complies. Alec's pupils dilate, surprising him further with each new corner of beauty.

Catarina clears her throat in a half-chuckle. Magnus smirks as they pull away, heart full of contentment.

"Get a room," she jokes, handing over Magnus' potion.

"We will," says Alec. "I'm _not_ missing out on a chance to get my precious eye candy."

Magnus nearly spits his potion out from laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and for all your lovely comments! :)


End file.
